House Devaedra
is one of the Great Houses in the world of Gig. It is devoted to exalting the Magician Eternal and its Guardian is a giant naga Grenn. History House Devaedra was founded by Lady Devaedra, an immortal sorceress who embraced the Eternal MagicianFortune Cards – Major Arcana Low – The Magician: “Sorcerers of Devaedra embrace both the Emperor and the Magician. The bringer of law and the bringer of secrets.” and teaches the secrets of sorcery. Her magic is based around dark energy and fearsome creatures of the Rift. There Lady Devaedra build her Tower, which she never leavesFortune Cards – Major Arcana High – The Tower: “The Rift had been thought uninhabitable before Devaedra built her tower there.” “Every House Devaedra citadel has a Rift Chamber where Lady Devaedra may project her presence and make her will known.” “It is said Lady Devaedra never leaves her tower. The beings who attend the imperial council are simulacra, of which there are dozens at any one time.”, and found giant naga Grenn, who become the Guardian of House Devaedra. Members *Lady Devaedra is the founder and a leader of House Devaedra, she's is an immortal and possibly most powerful sorcerer in the Gig. *Xenobia is one of the most known House Devaedra members, she was an acolyte of Lady Devaedra herself and has ties to Devaedra's bloodline through her mother.Xenobia/Lore – Stories: “He knew our heritage. He knew Devaedra’s blood ran through mother’s veins.” “Gedran, Devaedra’s closest advisor, loathes Xenobia.” *Griselma occupied in House Melkior before joining Devaedra; she explored the Rift and monsters that reside in it and actively uses them through Rift portals. *Charnok was House Devaedra member for some time when he studied sorcery there.Charnok/Skins – A Cult of Power: “Elevated by House Devaedra, Charnok achieved new heights of prestige and power.” *Gedran is Devaedra’s closest advisor. Notes *'The Sky Chariot:' **Sorcerers speak of the Sky Chariot as an instrument of war, raining fire from the heavens. *'Death:' **“Do not fear death. Master death and bend it to your will.” – Lady Devaedra *'The Moon:' **“The moon seems inconstant, ever-changing, but there is a deeper truth hidden in its patterns.” – Lady Devaedra **“Transformation is life. Stagnation is death.” – Lady Devaedra **“You must face the darkness to find the light.” – Lady Devaedra *'The Feast:' “All hunger is the hunger for power. Consume or be consumed. That is your only choice.” – Lady Devaedra *'Acolyte of Pain:' “Those who say that they are unwilling to risk say that they are unwilling to gain.” – Sorcery and Subtlety, Book IV Trivia *House Devaedra is the only Great House that is named after its founder and still lead by her. *There are numerous Devaedra themed skins for heroes: **character skins – Charnok, Mozu, Oru, Xenobia **weapon skins – “Mark of Devaedra” – The Margrave, Tripp, Vadasi, Wu, Xenobia *Unused summary of House Devaedra from game files (and at this point can be inaccurate from lore perspective): **The house of magic, Devaedra’s history is inextricably linked to the titans that walk the world. House Devaedra was an unremarkable noble house until their sages developed the arcane techniques required to tame a titan. They parleyed their special knowledge into great prominence and used mastery of magic to maintain that position even after other houses learned how to tame titans as well. Gallery Ghost_Reef_shot_Grenn.png|Grenn, Guardian of House Devaedra Ghost Reef shot Airship_Devaedra.png|Devaedra's airship at Ghost Reef Airship_Devaedra_team.png|Heroes traveling on Devaedra's airship House_exploration_Devaedra.jpg|House Devaedra character exploration by Devon Cady-LeeDevon Cady-lee on Instagram: “Vis dev for #gogigantic ! Followers of House Devaedra seek knowledge and power through primal, ancient magic. #visualdevelopment #conceptart” FC_Major_High_THE_TOWER_common.png|Devaedra's Tower in the Rift on a fortune card Eric-dagley-lorecard-betrayal-final.jpg|Destruction of House AurionGuyFugly on Twitter: With today's final update for Gigantic ..." on a Lore Card (unreleased) Eric-dagley-lorecard-eternalsfinal.jpg|Arriving of the Eternal Knight to deal with House Devaedra on a Lore Card (unreleased) House flag Devaedra.png|Early design of Devaedra banner ButtonHouseSelectDevaedraOver.png|Old design of Devaedra banner References ru:Дом Деваэдра Category:Great Houses